Predefinição:Navbox quests FO2
} |editlink =Navbox quests FO2 |options =collapsiblegroups, wraplinks |title =[[Quests do Fallout 2|Quests do Fallout 2]] |headerA =Arroyo Broken Hills The Den |groupA1 =Arroyo |contentA1 =Finish Temple of Trials Kill the evil plants that infest Hakunin's garden Obtain flint to have Mynoc sharpen your spear Fix the well for Feargus Rescue Nagor's dog, Smoke, from the wilds Retrieve the GECK for Arroyo Find Vic the Trader Stop the Enclave |groupA2 =Broken Hills |contentA2 =Fix the mine's air purifier Find the missing people for Marcus Break Manson and Franc out of prison Blow up the mine's air purifier Divert more electrical power to Eric's home Beat Francis at armwrestling Defeat the professor's radscorpion in three challenges Typhon's Treasure Become an Expert Excrement Expeditor |groupA3 =The Den |contentA3 =''Find out how Becky can sell her booze for such low prices '' Sabotage Becky's still Get car part for Smitty Return Anna's locket Collect money from Fred Get book from Derek Deliver a meal to Smitty for Mom Lara wants to know what is being guarded in the church Get permission from Metzger for gang war Find weakness in Tyler's gang guarding the church Help Lara attack Tyler's gang Listen to Stacy's kitty story Free Vic from his debt by getting his radio from his house in Klamath and paying Metzger Listen to Leanne's story about the Master Kill Metzger Free the Metzger slaves |headerB =Gecko Klamath Modoc Navarro |groupB1 =Gecko |contentB1 =Solve the Gecko powerplant problem Optimize the powerplant Retrieve the Economy Disk and deliver it to McClure in Vault City Get super repair kit for Skeeter Get 3-step plasma transformer for Skeeter Find Woody the ghoul for Percy. Try the Den |groupB2 =Klamath |contentB2 =Refuel the still Rescue Smiley the Trapper Guard the brahmin Rustle the brahmin Kill the rat god Rescue Torr |groupB3 =Modoc |contentB3 =Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo Cornelius has lost his gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to him Farrel wants you to find Cornelius's gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to Farrel Jonny is missing. Find him and bring him home to Balthas Jonny's in the Slag caves. Find a way to get Jonny back home to Balthas Farrel has a rodent problem in his garden. Remove the infestation Deliver Slag message to Jo in Modoc Jo is suspicious of the Slags. Find out about the dead bodies at the Ghost Farm and find out what happened to Karl Go to the Den and tell Karl it's alright to come back home |groupB4 =Navarro |contentB4 =Deal with the deathclaw Fix K-9 Retrieve the FOB from the base Commander |headerC =New California Republic New Reno Redding |groupC1 =NCR |contentC1 =Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15 "Take care of Officer Jack" for Mira Stop officer Jack from blowing up the power plant Complete brahmin drive Retrieve papers from Dr Henry Test mutagenic serum on a super-mutant. Try Broken Hills Eliminate Mr. Bishop Deliver Westin's holodisk to Lynette in Vault City Get the map from the NCR Rangers, for Vortis the slaver Free the slaves in the slave pen, for the Rangers Deliver Hubologist's field report to AHS-9 in San Francisco Kill Hubologist in NCR for Merk Stop brahmin raids |groupC2 =New Reno |contentC2 =Recover your stolen car Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose Suspect: Jagged Jimmy J Suspect: Jules Suspect: Lil' Jesus Mordino Suspect: Renesco Find a way into the Sierra Army Base Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an… example of him Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000 Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet Bust up Wright's still beneath the train station Assassinate Westin in NCR without making it look like a murder Murder Carlson in NCR Deliver ten Cat's Paw magazines to Miss Kitty Deliver a laser pistol to Eldridge Deliver Big Jesus's package to Ramirez at the Stables Collect tribute from the Corsican Brothers Assassinate Boss Salvatore for Big Jesus Mordino Purchase the Kesting Special Become a Prizefighter Become a Porn Star Bring Renesco some glasses Learn about Vault City and education from Mrs. Bishop |groupC3 =Redding |contentC3 =Find out who cut the whore Find the excavator chip Break up the bar brawl Kill Frog Morton Clear Wanamingo Mine Golden Trail Evict the widow |headerD =San Francisco Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City |groupD1 =San Francisco |contentD1 =The tanker needs fuel The navigation computer needs the NavComp part to work You need to use a FOB to access the navigation computer Kill the Shi Emperor The Hubologists need plans for a vertibird from Navarro Steal the vertibird plans from the Shi The Hubologists need fuel for their spaceship Kill Badger so the tanker vagrants will embrace the Hub Kill the AHS-9 The Shi need plans for a vertibird from Navarro Steal the vertibird plans from the Hubologists Find Badger's girlfriend in the hold below the ship The Dragon wants you to take out Lo Pan - hand to hand Lo Pan wants you to take out the Dragon - hand to hand, if possible Get Chip's spleen Get some hardened power armor from Crockett Get the vertibird plans for the Brotherhood of Steel |groupD2 =Vault 13 |contentD2 =Fix the Vault 13 computer Talk to Goris |groupD3 =Vault 15 |contentD3 =Rescue Chrissy Kill Darion Complete Deal with NCR Give Spy Holodisk to authority in NCR |groupD4 =Vault City |contentD4 =Get a plow for Mr. Smith Deliver Moore's briefcase to Mr. Bishop in New Reno Deliver a sample of jet to Dr. Troy Solve the Gecko powerplant problem Deliver Lynette's holodisk to Westin in NCR Rescue Amanda's husband, Joshua Deliver beer and booze (10 each) to Lydia Deliver pliers (tools) and a wrench to Valerie Scout the eight sectors around Gecko and return to Stark Enter NCR and return to Stark Find Mr. Nixon Gain combat implants Stop Bishop's raider band from attacking Vault City Resolve the problem with the nearby village }} Categoria:Predefinições Navbox